Blame Me
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Kurt and Blaine make up after they break up, but Blaine is cracked, and shows how much he really needs Kurt.


A few months after Kurt and Blaine break up, Blaine calls Kurt late at night crying. "K-Kurt?"

"Er yes?" Kurt yawns unsure who it was.

Blaine sobbed a little harder as he heard Kurt's voice "Kurt, I..."

"Blaine? Wh-what's wrong?" Kurt yawns again.

"I... I... K-Kurt" Blaine stammered, unable to talk.

"Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt was starting to panic a bit in fear he really needed help.

Blaine took a deep breath "I... I, I need you, I c-can't do this alone."

"What can't you do love?" Kurt asks calling Blaine his pet name without realizing it.

Blaine's heart melted and almost broke a bit more at the name "Anything" he whispered through a choked sob.

"Do-do you need me to come over?"

"N-no!" Blaine said immediately "You c-can't come!"

"Okay! Why not?" Kurt was confused what was going on.

Blaine kept sobbing as tried to speak "You j-just, you just c-can't..."

"I won't. What-what's wrong?"

"I-I..." Blaine whimpered.

"You can tell me love. I won't judge you." Kurt was curious, and he really missed Blaine.

Blaine felt his heart break even more "I-I... I didn't c-cope v-very well or, o-or at all when we... when we..."

"I'm sorry. I-I miss you. A lot." Kurt admits hoping Blaine would tell him what was wrong.

"I miss you too." Blaine admitted "a-and I... I did some... stuff when we..."

"What do you mean?" Kurt was annoyed, but felt his heart sinking.

"I'm so sorry K-Kurt" he sobbed, "I-I know it was stupid but I didn't know what else t-to do."

"What did you do love?" Kurt was probably thinking it was drugs, or something. "I won't judge I'll still love you." Kurt lets slip without thinking.

Blaine broke down when he heard Kurt say that he still loves him. "I-I stopped eating a-and I couldn't s-sleep and my d-dad beat me again, and-and then he just started doing it more and more, s-so I was lost and I... I c-cut... myself..."

"Blaine." Kurt whispers tears begin to fall.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Blaine I-I need to see you." Kurt cries softly. This was his one hunred percent his fault!

"C-can I come over?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yes, god yes." Kurt hated that he cheated on him, and he lost all trust for him, but he still loved him, even though he said he didn't. But he did.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief through his tears "I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Kurt wipes his tears away, going downstairs to unlock the door for Blaine. Blaine hung up and arrived about ten minutes later, knocking on the door with a shaky fist, still crying. Kurt opened his door as soon as there was a knock. "Blaine." Kurt whispers. Blaine looked down, his body skinny, covered in bruises and scars. Kurt blinked away tears, taking Blaine's hand leading him inside. Blaine followed him silently, crying to himself. Kurt sat down on the couch, pulling Blaine beside him. He stares at Blaine tears falling slowly.

"I'm sorry" Blaine cries, staring at the ground. Kurt wasn't sure what too say, he just took Blaine's hands in his. Blaine whimpered, "P-please say something K-Kurt, please," he begged.

"This is my fault." Kurt whisper quietly.

Blaine shook his head "No, n-no."

"Yes, it is. I broke up with you, Blaine this is my fault."

Blaine bit his lip and looked down "B-but you didn't know."

"I still blame myself."

"Don't." Blaine sighs.

"But Blaine-"

"No Kurt I was stupid, I was the one that cheated on you!"

"Yes, and I was pissed and hated it and I couldn't trust you at the moment, but that's in the past." Kurt took his hand "Please forgive me." Kurt pleads kissing Blaine's knuckles.

"Kurt, don't blame yourself." Blaine frowns.

"I do, and will no matter what you say. Just please baby forgive me." Kurt cries silently.

"Kurt." Blaine sighs, "Just please take me back." He whispers sounding too broken for anyone to turn down, it was like finding a lost puppy out in the pouring down rain, and he's just sitting there on your front porch with those big wet eyes.

Kurt nods, "We have to talk more though, any problems we have to talk it out, if you feel like that we're not having enough sex we'll make a deal so we're both comfortable, and we'll regain trust. And create so much more love. We'll make a better relationship before, and so much more stronger." Kurt half moans hugging him tightly, "Can we do that?"

Blaine didn't respond he couldn't, all he did was hug Kurt allowing him to sob into his shoulder, and support his skinny broken body, "I really hope we can do that Kurt." Blaine manages after an hour or so.

"Blaine I love you. I never stopped and I never will." Kurt whispers while stroking the nape of his neck, kissing his shoulder lightly.

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine practically moans as Kurt squeezes.

"C'mon let's go to bed." Kurt says rubbing his shoulders.

"Okay." Blaine nods allowing Kurt to lead him upstairs to his bedroom, Kurt stripped off his and Blaine's shirt slowly. Kissing him lightly pressing his lips against each rib, bruise, cut and scar, "Kurt, may-maybe we shouldn't go to far tonight." Kurt nods taking off his trousers, "Kurt."

"We're leaving on our pants." Kurt told him taking off his trousers, leaving them both standing in then cotton pants, both extremely awkwardly, "C'mon on love." Kurt leads him on to his bed, "I won't hurt you." He whispers kissing Blaine lightly, "I want you to trust me again as much as you want me too." Kurt kisses his nose.

Blaine nods wiping his tears, "I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"That I'm going to loose it again, of my father, of you leaving me again."

"I won't let any of those things happen."

"Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"We're still wearing shoes." He smiles. Kurt started laughing he was got up pulling off his and Blaine's socks and shoes before laying back down.

"Sorry, forgot about that sweetie." Kurt smiles apologetically caressing his check, "I promise I won't let any of the monsters get you." He whispers, Blaine nods nuzzling into his chest.

Around four a.m. Kurt wakes confused of the body in his bed until remembers who it is. He moans in relief he loved sleeping with Blaine, not necessarily sex, but just being in the same bed with someone he loved, the body heat, the cuddling, "K-Kurt?"

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, don't worry."

"Did you sleep at all?" Kurt asks.

"No I had to think."

"How often do you sleep?" Kurt whispers stroking Blaine's curls out of his eyes.

"Whenever I fall asleep."

"That's not often is it?"

"No." Blaine shakes his head.

"Baby, you need to." Kurt sighs feeling even worst.

"I know, but I've been busy thinking."

"Can I distract you?" Kurt asks seductively, Blaine nods as Kurt rolls on top of him carefully, "I'll never hurt you again." He whispers kissing him passionately smiling as Blaine wraps his arms around his torso, then lowers himself down so he can suck on his neck, "Remember the one time I bit you're neck you almost came?" Kurt asks scarping his teeth against, "You were so hot that night." Kurt whispers sucking his adam's apple, smiling as he moans softly.

"Kurt." Blaine moans gripping his sides tightly.

"Shhh let me make love to you." Kurt whispers he didn't want to say let's have sex, let's fuck, screw, shag, or any of that he only want to make love to Blaine. He knew Blaine wanted to take it slow, but he wanted to start out good.

"Okay." Blaine moans as Kurt slides his hands down his sides.

"I'll be gentle, just like how you were with me." Kurt whispers, "I promise." He assures Blaine, he nods, "I promise." Kurt repeats sliding off Blaine's pants. He was bigger than Kurt remembered, or maybe it was the weight that Blaine lost, either way the sight made him moan, "You're so big." Slowly he removes his owns kissing Blaine tenderly.

"Kurt." Blaine moans as he places a finger inside his ass pressing against his rim. Quickly he grabs some lube placing a safe amount on his fingers before entering him with one, then adds a second one scissoring, until he was stretched enough, before adding a third.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asks after a minute of scissoring.

"Yes."

"I love you." Kurt whispers, everything happens so fast, they were going to take it slow, but Kurt wanted it so much, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Kurt, of course I am." Blaine nods.

"Stop me if you change your mind." Kurt told him, Blaine nods. "I love you." Kurt repeats, before positioning himself at Blaine's entrance.

"I love you too." Blaine says gasping as Kurt enters him. Slowly he begins to move. It was like the first time, it was soft, slow, gentle, sweet, no roughness, small whines and moans, because they wouldn't move faster or dare do anything that would cause any serious pain. Hitting his prostate was something to be done with care; he would slam down on it. Only brush up against it until Blaine was begging Kurt to.

"Oh god Blaine I love you, and I'll never ever hurt you, or do anything to make you sad." Kurt moans about to come as Blaine onto his chest, before Kurt slides out like the first time, they decided to not come inside of each other because it was too messy, and should hard to fix. Blaine strokes Kurt as soon as he's out, causing him to shout out his name coming.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine says breathlessly.

"I love you too and I always will no matter what happens." Kurt says taking Blaine up in his arms, "But now sleep love, sleep and I'll be here when you wake up always."

"Always?"

"Always." Kurt assures him holding him tightly until he fell asleep, promising himself that no matter what he'll make sure that he'll fix what he started. He'll heal Blaine he was cracked, but not broken.

**Did you like it? Please send me a review!**

**XOXO**


End file.
